


Кости и предубеждения

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Bones (TV), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: Она — заносчивый судебный антрополог. Он — очаровательный агент ФБР. Они сражаются с преступностью!





	Кости и предубеждения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Biases and Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/134207) by [Elizabeth (anghraine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth). 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битву-2017 для команды нечастных детективов

Бабушка Дарси всегда говорила, что на двери их дома пора вешать табличку «Силы правопорядка». Генри Фицуильям работал начальником полицейского участка; Эдвард Фицуильям к тридцати пяти дослужился до старшего следователя; Кэтрин Фицуильям, не то идя наперекор традиции, не то как раз следуя ей, была исполняющей обязанности главы чрезвычайно важного департамента, о котором никто никогда не слыхал. Юное поколение шло по стопам родителей: Вайолет работала в полиции, Колин — в ФБР. Даже Энди, пасынок Кэтрин, не отстал от остальных.

Все знали, что Дарси в своё время присоединится к ним. Генри ни на миг не сомневался в этом, убеждённый, что его старшую дочь, несомненно, ожидает исключительно блестящая карьера.

Дарси и сама так считала. Но когда ей исполнилось тринадцать, её меньше чем за месяц накрыло половым созреванием, подростковым бунтом и антропологией.

Пятнадцать лет спустя она, гневно сверкая очами, стояла перед директором Вашингтонского института.

— Доктор Эдисон, в ФБР никогда не начнут принимать учёных всерьёз, если вы будете одалживать им нас, будто офисных секретарш. Я не собственность, и даже не думайте, что можете просто отдать меня какому-нибудь громиле с повышенным тестостероном, сросшимися бровями и комплексом Бога. Кроме того, останки, которые я сейчас исследую, имеют несравненно большую ценность для репутации института, чем...

Доктор Эдисон спрятал улыбку.

— А, Беннет. Добро пожаловать в Вашингтонский институт.

Дарси резко обернулась. Высокий темноволосый мужчина — предположительно Беннет — стоял в дверном проёме, широко улыбаясь. У него были ямочки на щеках и хорошо очерченные брови.

— Спасибо, доктор Эдисон, — сказал Беннет. — Как я уже упоминал во время нашего телефонного разговора, мы будем благодарны за любую помощь, которую вы сможете нам оказать.

Доктор Эдисон просиял.

— А мы, я думаю, сможем. Это доктор Дарси Фицуильям, наш судебный антрополог, знаменитый эксперт по костным останкам. Доктор Фицуильям, это специальный агент Беннет из отдела по борьбе с особо тяжкими преступлениями, и с сегодняшнего дня вы работаете вместе. — Последние слова он произнёс с нажимом.

— Доктор Фицуильям. — Беннет протянул ей руку.

Она ответила на рукопожатие, чуть наметив улыбку краешками губ.

— Агент Беннет.


End file.
